My Special Gift
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: Akhirnya aku dapat menyatakannya! "Luca, aku tidak membawa hadiah untukmu karena belum sempat beli, jadi bagaimana kalau kuberi hadiah yang lain?" aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya. B'Day fic for Luca Nogi, 16 Maret! RnR Please.


Jangan mabok bacanya, ya! Karena ni fic lumayan panjang! selamat menikamti~

**Disclaimer: **

Hotaru punya Luca, Luca punya Natsume (?), Natsume punya Mikan, Mikan punya Tsubasa (?), Tsubasa punya Misaki, tapi semua tokoh Gakuen Alice hanya milik **Tachibana Higuchi** dan akan segera diwariskan pada Author (?)

**Pairing: **

NogImai, aka. RukaRu

**Summary: **

Akhirnya aku dapat menyatakannya! "Luca, aku tidak membawa hadiah untukmu karena belum sempat beli, jadi bagaimana kalau kuberi hadiah yang lain?" aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya. **B'Day fic for Luca Nogi**, 16 - Maret! RnR Please.

* * *

X.X.X.X X.X.X.X X.X.X.X

**My Special Gift**

A

**Gakuen Alice Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

X.X.X.X X.X.X.X X.X.X.X

* * *

.

.

.

**Luca's POV**

Aku duduk didalam kamarku. Mataku terus menatap kearah jendela. Kamarku terdapat di lantai dua. Sebuah jendela besar dan sebuah pintu menjadi pembatas antara kamarku dan balkon. Setiap hari ini yang selalu kulakukan bila berada di kamarku, memandang ke arah jendela kamar yang memisahkan balkon dengan kamarku. dari sini aku dpaat melihat langsung keluar rumah, lebih tepatnya ke rumah bertingkat dua yang terdapat didepan rumahku.

Sudah lama aku memperhatikannya dari sini. Dia sedang duduk di balkon depan kamarnya juga. Ia sering duduk disana sambil membaca buku atau minum teh. Dia, Hotaru Imai. Teman sekelasku di sekolah. umurku sekarang 16 tahun dan sebentar lagi 17 tahun. Aku dan Hotaru juga teman sejak kecil dan aku sudah menyukainya sejak SMP.

Aku selalu memperhatikannya,

'Rambut hitamnya yang indah. Violet dibalik kelopak matanya. Kulit putih bersih. Wajah manis dan cantik. Otak yang jenius. Ah, dia memang malaikat terindah yang pernah tuhan ciptakan.' Pikirku setiap menatap wajahnya. Aku selalu ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi entah kenapa niatku surut saat melihat dia selalu menolak setiap lelaki yang memintanya menjadi pacar. Aku takut bernasib sama dengan mereka. Aku tak mau ditolak olehnya lalu menghancurkan persahabatan kami.

Sang dewi malam telah menggantikan tugas sang surya. Ia pun juga telah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu pembatas antara balkon dan kamarnya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatanku dan beristirahat. Kututup gorden jendela kamarku lalu merebahkan diriku diatas kasur _king size_ berseprai biru muda. Mataku menatap kearah langit-langit kamarku. setiap kupejamkan mataku, selalu saja baying-bayang wajahnya muncul di pikiranku. Aku menghela nafas berat. Kulirik ke arah kalender yang terletak didinding kamarku.

"Tanggal 15, besok, ya," gumamku. Aku pun melirik kearah jam kecil yang kuletakan diatas meja samping kasurku dan mendapati sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam. Aku menarik selimutku dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Besok aku sudah harus sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luca-pyon! Selamat pagi!" tanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan cerianya. Dibelakangnya sudah berdiri sorang laki-laki dengan mata _crimson_. Laki-laki _crimson_ itu memukul kepala gadis didepannya dengan pelan.

"Pagi-pagi sudah berisik sekali kau" ucapnya. Laki-laki bermata semerah darah itu adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, namanya Natsume Hyuuga. Sedangkan gadis didekatnya adalah sahabatku sejak SMP, namanya Mikan Sakura. Mereka sering sekali bertengkar mulut, tapi walau begitu sebenarnya mereka sepasang kekasih lho. Walau kadang agak-agak "ajaib".

"Pagi Natsume, Saku-" kalimatku langsung dipotong oleh Mikan.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang untuk memanggilku 'Mikan', hemm?" tanya Mikan dengan nada kecewa. Dia berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Pagi Natsume, Mikan." Sapaku. Mereka membalas dengan senyuman. Kami pun masuk kelas bersama-sama. Didalam kelas Mikan segera berlari ke meja diujung kelas. Tepatnya di tempat paling belakang pojok kelas. Disana duduk seorang gadis cantik yang sedang berkutat dengan berbagai buku entah pelajaran atau buku pengetahuan lain. Saat menyadari kehadiran Mikan, gadis itu tersenyum tipis lalu meletakan bukunya diatas meja. Aku hanya melihat dari ambang pintu kelas. Tanpa kusadari bibirku sudah membentuk senyuman.

"Ehem.. pagi-pagi udah merhatiin Hotaru aja," Natsume berdehem dengan agak keras. Aku segera menengok kearahnya. Wajahku sedikit memerah.

"Enggak kok, itu.. aku memandang jendela, hehe," alasan yang cukup masuk akal karena Hotaru duduk didekat jendela. Natsume tersenyum usil. Sahabatku yang satu ini memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Aku tahu kok kau menyukai Hotaru dari dulu. Kenapa kau tak juga mengatakan perasaanmu padanya sih?" tanya Natsume sambil tersenyum jahil. Aku menunduk pasrah sambil menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah, aku tak yakin akan diterima," jawabku sekenanya. Natsume menepuk punggunggu lalu berjalan duluan ke bangkunya. Aku menyusulnya dan duduk disebelahnya. Hotaru duduk disebelah Mikan. Natsume duduk disebelah Mikan, aku duduk disebelah Natsume. (baca: duduk sendiri-sendiri).

"Hotaru~ lagi baca buku apa?" suara riang itu membuatku menengok kearah Hotaru. Ya, sekarang Mikan sudah bergelayutan dilengan kanan Hotaru dengan manja. Membuat Natsume panas, lalu sesekali memukul kepala Mikan karena cemburu. Yah, mikannya sih biasa saja, tetap menempel pada Hotaru. Aku mencoba menyapa Hotaru.

"Pagi Hotaru!" sapaku lembut. Hotaru menengok kearahku, "Pagi juga, Luca" balasnya sambil memberi senyum yang manis dan hampir (hampir lho!) membuatku mimisan. Jarang-jarang kan melihat senyum Hotaru. Natsume melirik kearahku sambil menahan tawa. Dia pasti ingin menggodaku.

"Hotaru, besok kan Luca ulang tahun. Apa kau akan memberi kado padanya?" tanya Natsume. Aku terdiam. Mikan menepuk dahinya.

"Aduh aku belum beli kado! Natsume sepulang sekolah kau antar aku membeli kado, ya! Luca-pyon tenang saja, aku pasti akan memberi kado! Apalagi Hotaru!" seru Mikan disertai dengan anggukan dari Natsume. Aku melirik kearah Hotaru. Ia diam saja. Aku khawatir apa dia tidak perduli padaku?

"Aku juga akan memberi kado, mungkin," ucap Hotaru sambil meletakan tangan di dagu. Pose berfikir. Aku tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

TENG TONG

Bel yang menandakan sekolah telah usai sudah berbunyi. Setelah pak Narumi keluar dari kelas kami, anak-anak segera berhamburan keluar dengan semangatnya. Aku merapikan buku-buku ku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ku.

"Luca, hari ini tidak bisa pulang bareng karena.. yah kau tahu sib aka ini tidak bisa pergi sendiri. Kalau tidak dia pasti nyasar saking bodohnya," kata Natsume sambil berdiri dari bangkunya lalu membawa tasnya. Merasa dipanggil 'si bodoh ini' Mikan langsung mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Uuh.. berhenti memanggilku 'si bodoh', Natsume jelek!" protes Mikan. Natsume tidak menghiraukannya dan malah berjalan terus menuju keluar kelas. Mikan pun berlari menyusulnya.

"Luca-pyon! Kami pulang duluan, ya! Tenang saja, kami akan belikan hadiah yang bagus untuk Luca-pyon!" seru Mikan sambil melambaikan tangan di ambang pintu kelas, lalu melanjutkan larinya mengejar Natsume. Kini dikelas tinggallah aku dan Hotaru yang sedang mencatat tugas di papan tulis. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan duduk ditempat duduk Mikan.

"Belum pulang, Hotaru?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi aku pulang," jawabnya dengan datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku tulisnya. Aku duduk bertopang dagu sambil memandangnya. Wajah itu semakin bersinar saat diterpa cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela. Aku menunggunya hingga ia selesai mencatat. Karena kami selalu pulang bersama, ya seperti yang kau tahu, rumahnya kan didepan rumahku.

"Selesai," suara datar milik Rie Kugimiya (pengisi suara Hotaru) itu memecah keheningan. Ia memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Kami pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas ini. berjalan beriringan seperti ini sering membuat jantungku berdetak tidak normal. Apa ia juga merasakannya?

"Luca, apa kita bisa mampir dulu ke suatu tempat? Perutku lapar sekali," katanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Kami pun berjalan kearah pertokoan yang tak jauh dari sekolah kami tadi. Melewati berbagai tempat makan, tetapi Hotaru belum juga menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sampai ia akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah restaurant sea food. Ia melirik kearahku seakan berkata 'kita makan disini'. Aku mengangguk lagi. Ia pun masuk lebih dulu dan memilih meja untuk dua orang. Aku pun ikut duduk. Ia menyerahkan buku menu padaku yang duduk di depannya.

"Kau juga mau makan?" tanyanya. Aku berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mengambil buku menu itu darinya.

"Pelayan!" panggilku pada pelayan yang berdiri didekat meja kasir. Pelayan itu mendekat dan mencatat pesanan kami. Hotaru sih seperti biasa, memesan menu kepiting. Setelah mencatat pesanan kami, pelayan itu pun pergi.

"Luca.. besok kan kau ulang tahun.." ucap Hotaru tiba-tiba dengan nada lembut dan senyuman mautnya. Aku menghela nafas berat. "Jadi..," sebelum Hotaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah memotong duluan sambil menepuk dahi ku dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Traktir, kan?" tanyaku malas. Hotaru tersenyum puas. Oke, untuk hal yang ini kuakui terkadang Hotaru memang menyebalkan. Tapi tak apalah, apapun akan kulakukan agar dia senang.

"Luca memang paling baik!" katanya dengan lembut lagi. Aku hanya bisa sweatdropped melihatnya. Kami menunggu pesanan sambil berbincang-bincang ringan. Lalu saat pesanan kami datang, kami memakan makanan kami dalam diam. Selesai makan, kami pun berjalan meninggalkan restaurant itu. Hotaru terlihat melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Lalu matanya pun tertuju pada sebuah toko buku, sambil bergumam "itu dia!", pemilik mata violet itu berjalan kearah toko buku itu. Aku mengikutinya dan akhirnya masuk kedalam toko buku itu. Aku punya feeling, pasti ia akan minta traktir buku deh. Ia berjalan ketempat novel dan terlihat mencari-cari sebuah novel.

"Kau mau beli buku?" tanyaku setelah ia akhirnya mengambil sebuah novel. Ia pun mengangguk, lalu terdiam sebentar.

"Lebih tepatnya bukan beli buku, tapi 'mau dibelikan' buku," jawabnya santai sambil melihat kearahku. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum dengan manisnya. Aku menghela nafas lagi. "Ya kan, Luca?" tanyanya. Ia sudah memasang tampang anak manis yang minta dibelikan permen.

"Tapi besok tidak ada acara traktir lagi, ya?" tanyaku. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Oh tuhan, dia imut sekali.

"Kan ini namanya 'traktiran pra ulang tahun', lalu nanti aka nada 'traktiran saat ulang tahun', dan 'traktiran pasca ulang tahun'," katanya dengan memelas. Ia tersenyum lagi. Melihat wajahnya yang manis begitu, mau tak mau hatiku luluh juga. Aku masih tetap terdiam. Ia lalu mengubah senyumnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Dasar! Padahal kan kau itu anak tunggal pemilik perusahaan Nogi yang sukses. Keluargamu tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena mentraktirku tiga hari! Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutunya lalu meletakan lagi novel itu di tempatnya dan berjalan meninggalkan aku. Aku segera menahan tangannya.

"Hei jangan marah! Aku kan tidak bilang aku tidak mau," kataku. Ia membalikan badannya dan menatapku, lalu mengambil kembali novel itu dan berjalan ke meja kasir. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mana uangnya, Luca?" ia menyukut lenganku. Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil sebuah dompet hitam, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar novelnya. Setelah itu barulah kami benar-benar pulang. Ia masuk kedalam rumahnya. Aku pun masuk kedalam rumah dan bertemu dengan mama yang sedang menungguku diruang keluarga. Ia sedang duduk di sofa lalu menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya. Menginterupsikan aku untuk duduk disampingnya. Setelah melepaskan sepatuku, aku segera meletakan tasku di single sofa. Lalu aku pun duduk disebelah mama.

"Ada apa, ma?" tanyaku. Mama mengelus rambut pirangku sambil tersenyum.

"Besok kan Lu-chan ulang tahun, jadi mama sudah menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untukmu, bagaimana?" tanya mama.

"Boleh saja, asal tidak terlalu ramai," jawabku. Mama sedikit cemberut. "Oh, ayolah Lu-chan! Ini kan sweet seventeen mu! Masa perayaannya biasa saja sih!" protes mama. Aku mengela nafas pelan.

"Terserah mama sajalah," balasku seadanya. Akhirnya mama tersenyum puas dan mengacak-acak rambutku pelan.

"Begitu dong! Anak mama sudah besar lagi. Tapi Lu-chan tetap manis!" seru mama lalu memelukku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. "Papa belum pulang?" tanyaku. Mama menggeleng pelan, lalu menatap jam dinding tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari ku.

"Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi," jawab mama. Aku hanya ber-oh saja. "Ma, bisa tolong lepaskan dulu? Aku mau mandi," kataku. Mama pun melepaskan pelukannya dari ku dan mencium dahi ku. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya berjalan menaikki tangga untuk segera masuk kedalam kamar. Malam ini pun sama, sebelum tidur aku duduk di kursi meja belajarku yang membuatku langsung melihat kearah rumah Hotaru. Diaman ia sedang duduk dibalkon depan kamarnya sambil membaca novel yang baru saja ia beli, ralat.. yang baru saja kubeli. Cahaya sang dewi malam tak bisa mengalahkan indahnya cahaya mata violet itu. Yang membuatku semakin dlaam terjerat olehnya. Aku melirik ke kalender.

"Tanggal 15 Maret, besok apa aku harus melakukannya?" gumamku. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Ya, aku berencana untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Hotaru. Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk menerimanya, menerima apapun jawaban darinya.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Luca!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nogi!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya Lu-chan!"

"Semoga panjang umur!"

"Semoga selalu sukses dan tambah pintar, ya!"

"Otanjoubi omedetou ne, Luca-pyon!"

Dan berbagai ucapan yang aku dapat dari para undangan. Semua undnagan diatur oleh mamaku. Jadi, tak heran kalau ada teman-teman mama atau teman-teman papa yang datang. Ya, pestanya tebilang cukup meriah dengan berbagai masakan ala Eropa dan Jepang diatas meja makan yang panjang. pestanya di selenggarakan di halaman belakang rumahku, dekat kolam renang. Banyak hiasan dimana-mana. Aku duduk dengan gelisah. Orang terpenting yang aku tunggu malah belum datang. Berkali-kali mata _blue sky_ ku mencari sosok gadis yang kutunggu. Sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam dan pesta dimulai jam 8 malam. Ya kami-sama, rumah Hotaru berada didepan rumahku, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan olehnya untuk berjalan kesini?

"Happy birthday, Luca," tiba-tiba suara yang terdengar dingin namun manis menembus telingaku. Dengan segera aku menengok ke belakang. Itu dia. Mataku terpaku. Rasanya mulutku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hotaru berdiri didepanku, ia mengenakan dress selutut berwarna lavender. Di bagian perutnya sebelah kanannya ada sebuah pita kain berukuran sedang. Di tengah pita itu ada sebuah korsase bunga mawar berwarna soft pink. Ia memakai jepit rambut kecil di sebelah kanan. Di ujung jepit rambut itu ada sebuah pita kecil berwarna violet. Ia juga memakai high heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi berwarna lavender. Oh tuhan, dia cantik sekali. Kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Te.. terima.. kaa.. sih, ho.. hota..taru," ucapku gugup. Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Pantulan cahaya bulan yang terbias oleh air kolam renang menyinari sosok cantik didepanku. Menambah pesonanya dimataku.

"Hei! Jangan memandangku tanpa berkedip seperti itu! Apa aku terlihat aneh dengan dandanan seperti ini? ini pertama kalinya aku berdandan seperti ini!" katanya dengan nada kecewa lalu menatap dirinya sendiri dari atas bawah sampai atas. Aku segera menggeleng cepat.

"Kau cantik sekali," ucapku sambil tetap menatapnya. Kami pun terdiam sebentar sampai alunan musik dansa terdengar. Oke mama, acara ini mulai berlebihan. Para tamu pun ada yang berdansa dengan pasangannya disekitar kolam renang. Ada Mikan dan Natsume juga. Yang tetap makan pun ada. Dengan gugup aku menatap matanya. Mata yang selalu menatap dingin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi namun dapat membuatku hangat.

"Hotaru, mau dansa juga?" tanyaku berusaha bertanya dengan nada senormal mungkin walau sebenarnya jantungku sudah berdegup lebih kencang. Ia terlihat menimang sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Aku tak terlalu pandai dansa, jadi kalau aneh jangan ditertawakan, ya!" katanya menahan malu. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Ia meraih tanganku. Ah, ini sih namanya kesempatan memegang tangannya yang halus itu. Kami pun mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan musiknya. Tidak ada yang bicara diantara kami. Aku terus menatap wajah Hotaru dengan gugup. Hotaru yang merasa terus dipandangi, berkali-kali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kolam renang. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan berdehem pelan.

"Hotaru, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan," fiuh, ini dia saatnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya santai. Aku mengulum senyumku. Ia akhirnya menatap wajahku. Hening sesaat, hanya alunan musik dan suara kaki kami yang dapat kudengar.

"Aku.. tapi setelah ini kau janji tidak akan membenciku,"

"Hn. Aku akan membencimu kalau kau tak cepat bilang dan membuatku penasaran. Ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit mengancam. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku.. etoo.. anou.." aku gugup sekali harus mulai dari mana. Ia lalu menginjak kakiku. "Cepat!" bentaknya. Aku sedikit tersentak.

"Aku mencintaimu Hotaru.." bisikku pelan. Hotaru menghentikan dansanya, begitu juga aku. Dia terdiam menatapku. Masih dengan tatapan dingin. "Apa? Suaramu tidak kedengaran tau!" bentaknya lagi. Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku.." ucapanku segera dipotong olehnya. "Apa sih? Suara musik ini membuatku tak bisa mendengarmu! Yang kencang dong! Dasar bodoh," protesnya.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU Hotaru!" kataku sedikit berteriak namun sukses membuat semua yang berdansa berhenti seketika. Aku terdiam sebentar, tidak ada yang buka suara. Hotaru memandangku dengan menurunkan sebelah alisnya.

"Suaramu keras sekali tau," bisik Hotaru. Aku menutup mulutku. Wajahku merah seketika. Sampai akhirnya suara siulan Natsume memecah keheningan. Diikuti suara tamu yang lain. Ada yang berteriak ataupun bertepuk tangan. Sial!

"Aku tahu," balas Hotaru santai. Aku bingung. "Tahu?" tanyaku.

"Perasaanmu kelihatan jelas. Memang kau kira aku ini bodoh?" tanyanya dengan menahan tawa. Ia mengambil jeda lumayan lama. "Jadi?"

"Maukah kau menjadi… err.. pacarku?" tanyaku gugup. Sekali lagi suara riuh dan tepuk tangan dari tamu lain membuatku semakin malu. Ada yang berseru "terima" dan sebagainya. Hotaru malah tertawa kecil.

"Ya," jawabnya pelan. Namun aku dapat mendengar suara lembut itu. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Luca, aku tidak membawa hadiah untukmu karena belum sempat beli, jadi bagaimana kalau kuberi hadiah yang lain?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Aku mengangguk ragu. Ia menyuruhku untuk memejamkan mata agar menjadi kejutan. Aku terdiam menutup mata sampai kurasakan suara teriakan para tamu makin terdengar kencang. Aku menghiraukannya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian aku merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik, dan lima detik. Barulah otakku dapat mencerna sempurna. Aku membuka mataku secepatnya dan kulihat wajah Hotaru sudah tepat didepan mataku. Bibir lembutnya menyentuh bibirku. Kurasakan badanku bergetar. Ia belum juga melepaskannya. Insting, aku menahan kepala belakangnya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Tidak kuhiraukan tamu yang lain. Kecupan lembut tanpa adanya rasa ingin mendominasi. Beberapa menit akhirnya kami melepaskan ciuman itu karena kebutuhan oksigen. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah, wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Rasanya ingin kucium lagi, tidak boleh Luca! Kenapa kau jadi berfikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Ehem, ada anak yang lupa kalau mamanya ikut menonton nih," suara mama membuatku tersentak seketika.

"Mama?" aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. Hotaru juga langsung menutup wajahnya seketika.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Lu-chan. Selamat, ya! Mama restui, lho!" seru mama. Aku hanya tertawa salah tingkah. Ini adalah malam terindah bagiku. Cintaku diterima Hotaru, dan mendapat bonus ciman pertama dengan Hotaru. Kami-sama, terima kasih.

.

.

**Omake**

Esoknya setelah insiden semalam..

"Iya, ya nyonya Imai asik ya kalau kita jodohin!" seru mamaku heboh saat mengobrol dengan tante Imai di ruang tamu rumahku.

"Iya! Kan kita jadi besanan!" balas tante Imai. Aku dan Hotaru sweatdropped seketika mendengarnya.

"Mama berlebihan!" ucap kami bersamaan.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

Beres juga fic One shoot yang panjang ini! huah! Happy birthday Luca!

Mohon **REVIEW** dari kalian dan jangan lupa, **PRAY FOR JAPAN**! Untungnya Tachibana Higuchi selamat dari tsunami dan radiasi nuklir (buktinya dia masih sempet update status twitter terus).

**PRAY FOR JAPAN**


End file.
